blackprophecymmofandomcom-20200214-history
Missions
A mission is a task that an NPC or terminal gives to a player that rewards them at the end. Usually, a quest will reward a player with Experience Points (XP), Currency (Corons), and an item of some kind whether it be a module, weapon, or type of resource. Missions are usually available in station hubs, for example, Spire Station. Beginning the Game At the start of the game you will be put right into a mission that requires you to defend the Dione battleship inside of a turret. After completing the small tutorial missions you will be told that you are a Sapiens and there are multiple other factions that are present in this universe. When you reach the Spire Station, you will want to continue with the story missions available to you. Available missions will look like this: * While in progress missions will have this icon in your mission log: * And completed missions will be shown with this icon in your mission log: * Terminal Missions Inside a station, the topmost icon on the right-hand icon bar will open the mission terminal. By default, all available dynamic missions are listed. Clicking on one of different mission types listed at the top will select that mission type (i.e. click on "Party" to see only party missions). There are also filters for PvE and PvP missions. To leave an active mission, open the starmap and jump back to one of the hubs. The number behind the mission name represent the difficulty of the mission, which represent the difficulty of the mission. You should try to play mission close to your level, but you can also play missions with lower or higher levels to lower or raise the difficulty, but also the rewards. Missions are available for Solo play, Party play, and Clan play. Each mission type comes with a varying level of difficulty depending on your level and the levels of the people in your party or clan. Difficulty is reflected by five colors: Solo Missions Solo missions are meant for solo play, and can only be done with one player. They will not allow more than one player to enter the quest sector regardless if you are in a party or not. They are generally easier than party missions if you pick the appropriate difficulty level. Party Missions Party missions can have a maximum of 15 people at any time. The only way to accept a team mission is through the Mission Terminal located at most Stations. Before setting up a party mission, start a team and invite the players that wish to participate in the mission. Once all members have joined the team, press the start button and the Ready Screen will appear. There, wait for all players to be ready and press Start again to begin the mission. Clan Missions Clan missions are done with a large group of players. The mission terminal will display multiple "wings", or squadrons, that can hold multiple players each. Clan battles and setup are basically unknown at this point, but require a large amount of effort and players to complete. PvP missions PvP missions are only available in hub sectors after the prologue because all players are Sapiens (human) in the prologue. A PvP mission requires a minimum 2 players from each faction. Each faction's players have to form a team and they should also meet in the same sector. The team leader of one team docks in the station and selects a PvP mission. To do so, click "Auto-Assign" and then "Start". If it was a mission with a gray icon, you will see the message "Mission starting..." and need to wait for the other team. The leader of the other team will now see a PvP mission that has a blue icon in his mission list. This is the same mission as the one the leader of the first team just initialized. Select that mission and click "Auto-Assign", then "Start". This launches mission. Starting missions Enter the space station by targeting it and selecting the "Dock" command symbol on the top left of the screen or by choosing the option in the context menu. Inside the station, the topmost icon in the right-hand icon bar opens the mission terminal. By default, all available dynamic missions are listed. Clicking on one of the different mission types listed at the top will select that mission type (i.e. click on "Party" to see only group missions). There are also filters for PvE and PvP missions. Alternatively, you can quickly enter a mission using the "Quick Play" button located on the radar while you are undocked. To leave an active mission, open the starmap (M key) and jump back to one of the hubs. To start an open world mission (job), talk to an NPC who is offering those missions (like Commander Noah in the Spire hub) and accept his job(s). This will add a new sector to your starmap. Simply jump to the sector and start completing the objectives. Once the objectives are completed, jump back to the hub the NPC is in, contact him, select the job and click “Finish”. Debriefing When you complete a mission successfully, the Debriefing button will appear and will offer you a reward. You can choose from a small selection of different items. Clicking the Debriefing button will show you the rewards you can choose from. Choose your reward and click "OK" or "Leave sector". You will be sent a notification about what has been transferred to your storage on the screen and in chat. XP and Rewards Mission rewards vary depending on the mission and its level. Base XP and Rewards for party mission are those of a solo mission times the number of required spots + 1 for every two optional spots. Those are then split amongst the surviving team members, with higher level characters getting a bigger share. XP and Rewards penalty If the mission you completed was more than 3 levels lower than your character level at the time you completed it, you will get a penalty to the amount of XP the mission will award you. If the mission you completed was more than 3 levels higher than your character level at the time you completed it, you will get a penalty to the amount of XP, corons and resources the mission will award you. If the mission you completed was more than 10 levels higher than your character level at the time you completed it, reward items will be grey instead of white. Level Difference Penalty ±4 -10% ±5 -20% ±6 -30% ±7 -40% ±8 -50% ±9 -60% ±10+ -95% Mission Variations Missions come in many different variations and mainly come from the mission terminal. *'Kill' missions come in a variety of different types, however the principle is the same. Kill the enemies before they kill you! **'Assassination' missions require you to kill one enemy while they are being escorted. **'Freeing the Hostages' missions require you to go to a sector, defeat the enemy units and free the group of people being held hostage. **'Clearing the sector' missions are exactly what they say they are. Clear the sector of enemny units and report back to receive the reward. **'Assist' missions require you to warp to a sector and assist your allies with whatever they need, then defend them when the enemy arrives. **'Prevention' missions require you to stop the enemy from completing their goals, meaning kill them all before they complete it. Usually timed. *'Faction escort' missions require you to keep an NPC alive while you travel through a sector. You will likely be ambushed by a group of enemy units along the way. *'Guard' missions require you to warp to a sector and wait for the oncoming waves of enemies to appear and destroy them. There may be multiple waves. *'Gather' missions require you to kill an object or enemy and loot the ship to recover an item. Category:Missions Category:Game Guide